


You can be my cowgirl

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some office banter between Jensen and Jared as they procrastinate on boring work tasks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be my cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

> I write random things like this every day, so I need to start posting more. This one is inspired by watching an entire season of The Office and procrastinating on my own expense reports. (I swear I don't hate my job.)

Jensen taps his pen against the side of his desk, bored out of his mind by the spreadsheet in front of him. For close to an hour now he's been seriously contemplating filling in the data cels with bullshit like "shots of whiskey" and "ponies" instead of the boringly accurate itemized list of expenses for the entire office's business trips. Man, if he could expense whiskey and horses, Jensen would be set for life. He starts humming "I Wanna Be A Cowboy" as soon as the thought comes into his head, and across the low partition between their desks, Jared looks up and locks eyes with him.

"Are you asking me to be your cowgirl?" he asks in a low, serious voice. "Because while I look amazing in plaid, I'm not sure I could pull off pigtails."

Jensen mimes flipping his hair, an exaggerated impression of what Jared does about five million times per day. "I don't know, I think they might suit you. The real test will be the daisy dukes."

Jared points at him. "Just for that, I'm comin' in tomorrow wearing daisy dukes and a cowboy hat."

"You will get thrown out."

"Maybe I'll wear them under my slacks and give you a strip-tease in the bathroom during lunch hour."

Jensen can't hold his straight face any longer and dissolves into giggles. He tries to muffle them in his hands, but when Jared starts to shimmy in his chair and attempt body rolls, the giggles turn into loud guffaws and suddenly the entire bullpen is looking over at them. Jensen's laugh quickly dies and Jared once again stares at his computer with his head lowered.

"I hate this fucking place," Jensen mutters.

Another hour passes and Jensen doesn't make any progress. He's a horrible procrastinator when it comes to boring shit like this. The problem is that he can fill out these spreadsheets and forms in about five minutes, and during the first half of the month, that's his only task. So he has to make a handful of spreadsheets and some mind-numbing data entry last two weeks. He ends up passing a lot of notes to Jared.

He feels bad about that, sometimes, because Jared, as a finance guy, is always busy at the beginning of the month crunching the numbers and building reports on the previous month's sales. The good part is, that only takes Jared about a week, and then his pace slows to match Jensen's, so they can avoid work together. The back half of the month is boring for both of them too, because Jared just approves all of the expenses Jensen bullshits, and Jensen's in charge of collating submissions for the company newsletter, which nobody even reads.

One year, Jared dared him to submit the newsletter with one of the blurbs still as Lorem Ipsum text, and nobody noticed. Not even their boss. Jensen had his excuse all ready to go--"I'm so sorry, I guess my computer didn't paste in the text I copied over from Jared's email!"--and he'd been a little disappointed that he couldn't actually use it.

Jensen sighs and rests his chin on his hands, staring blankly at the empty data cels. "One day I'm just gonna stop showing up."

"No, don't do that," Jared protests in an undertone. He doesn't look up from his computer, a sign that he's actually working and trying to divide his attention. "I'd be totally bored without my eye candy."

"Get back to work, nerd."

"Ugh, I just want to be done with this stupid report."

"You and me both," Jensen mutters. It's almost four-thirty. He should probably just suck it up and fill in the data. It's just so boring, Jensen can't quite make himself move the mouse, much less actually type anything.

"How about drinks tonight?" Jared asks. "Five o'clock sharp. Straight from here to Freddy's up the block. To celebrate."

"Are you almost done?"

"This is my last one, then I'm free as a bird."

That's enough to spur Jensen into action. He rolls his shoulders and pulls the folder full of receipts toward him. "It's a date."


End file.
